


Not Very Leader-Like

by legendaryroar



Series: ShattSunday Prompted Drabbles [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, post-reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: It doesn't take long before Matt has Shiro behaving very silly and un-leader-like.





	Not Very Leader-Like

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” Shiro calls out. “This isn’t leader-like behaviour!”

Across the top of the staircase, sitting on the opposite banister, Matt just makes a mock salute.

“The best leaders are the ones who are also fun!”

Shiro shakes his head at him, adjusting his position on his own banister, getting ready to let go and slide down to the bottom. Knowing Matt’s luck, Shiro will beat him down simply because Matt will fall off before he even gets halfway.

“You ready?” Matt calls out.

“Are you?” Shiro shouts back, glad that everyone will still be sleeping at this hour. Which only makes it more ridiculous that Matt talked him into getting up early to do this after only being back for two days. He’s shamelessly taking advantage of Shiro’s difficulty in saying no to him, but Shiro can’t find it in himself to really mind. “It’s a long way down. Plenty of time to fall.”

Matt laughs. “Worry about yourself, hotshot! Sliding down in 3…2…1. Go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by beelsebutt for Shattsunday. Re-posted from an old account to this, my new one. 
> 
> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
